LOVING THE ALIEN
by wildheartscantbebroken
Summary: Lily Evans is not what she appears. She's studious, yet playful; girly, yet still a tomboy from growing up with Sirius Black, one of her best mates. This is Lily's story of realization of what was meant to be.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Does this sound like J.K. Rowling to you?

**Loving the Alien**

Chapter One

"Lil-leeeeee! You're in the library again! You promised me that you would come to the Three Broomsticks tonight for a butterbeer with the boys!" whinged Becky (Rebecca) Ingram Eberly, a petite girl; best friends with Lily (Liadan) Aithne Evans.

"Bex, please don't give me this right now! I have to work on my Transfiguration paper! It's due in two weeks!" exclaimed Lily, still furiously scribbling down notes on Animagi, "Really, when did I promise that?" Becky's brown eyes widened, "Are you kidding me Lil? You agreed to it when McGonagall announced the seventh-year's night out last Friday!"

Lily looked up from her parchment and looked skeptically at Becky. "You know what Lily, I promise to work on it with you for three hours on Saturday if you come tonight. Pleaseee Lee! Pretty please! I'll even buy you a pound of Honeyduke's!" Becky bribed Lily with her favorite, chocolate.

Lily sighed, "Okay, I guess I will come with you… Bollocks to you Bex for bribing me with chocolate!" Becky grinned manically while Lily gathered her books, which she has quite a lot of.

As they walked out into the bare corridor, Becky started in with the 'lass-talk', as Lily calls it.

"Oh, Lily! Sirius is going to be there! What am I going to wear?" she asked then contemplated outfit ideas in her head.

"Well, how about you wear your pink, mandarin-collared shirt? You know the one with the ruffles?" Lily asked in a bored tone.

"Oh yes! I adore that shirt! But don't you think light pink is a bit too innocent for Sirius' taste?" Becky inquired, a bit crestfallen at the end of her question.

"Becky, do you really think Sirius Black will be looking at the shade of pink it is?" an exasperated Lily reasoned in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, "Scarlet Miasma."

Becky pondered this and replied, "I guess you're right…Lee! What would I do without you?" Both girls chuckled and headed up to the seventh-year girls' dormitory to get ready.

"Hey Becky, what should I put on for tonight?" Lily asked while eyeing her wardrobe.

Becky whipped around with a smirk on her face. "You want to impress Remus, don't you?" "Don't be silly _Rebecca_," Lily retorted, but with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, of course you do! Don't worry Lee, I'll make you look smashing!"

Lily backed away in mock-horror.

After about an hour of primping, the girls flounced down the stairs and suddenly realised that they were meeting the boys in the Common Room before heading to Hogsmeade. Fortunately, the boys hadn't been waiting too long.

"Well, well, well…Don't we look divine tonight?" Sirius Black stated, looking up from his casual game of chess with James Potter, one of his best friends.

"Hello Sirius, devilishly handsome, you are, in that grey shirt!" Lily teased her best mate while she received a peck on the forehead from Sirius.

Wait a tic! I guess I should explain. You probably are thinking that Lily is moving in on her best (girl) friend's prey, but Lily and Sirius have known each other since age two. They have been next door neighbours for fifteen years, and best buds too. Well, I guess I should say siblings. Even though they are the same age, Lily plays the role of the teasing younger sister, while Sirius is the protective older brother. Their relationship is strictly platonic! (And yes, Becky understands this!)

With that, Becky greeted Sirius with a confident air about her. "Cheers Sirius! Ready for the first round?"

"Of course, lovely lady! The first and last rounds are always on me!" Sirius reminded her, grinning flirtatiously.

Meanwhile, Lily casually greeted James, another good mate of hers, and then shyly wandered over to Remus.

"Bonjour, Lily-flower, how are you this wonderful evening?" Remus welcomed Lily, with his signature, shy, smile.

"Hullo, Remus….It is a charming night tonight, t' isn't it?" a bashful Lily replied.

Even though Lily and Remus were good friends, there had been a mounting tension between the two, with both of them realising the attraction for each other.

After the group had exchanged hellos, they headed off to Hogsmeade, ready for a relaxing outing.

A.N.: Hello! This is (sort-of) my first fanfic! I did write another one, Broken Valentine, but it was only two chapters, so that doesn't count! Anyways, this WILL be L/J! Don't fret! And review! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks!

PS: Chapter two should be up relatively soon… I hope…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine!

**Loving the Alien**

Chapter Two

Wow. That was probably one of the best nights I have ever had. I am absolutely head over heels, over the moon for Remus!

Well, after we greeted in the common room, we moseyed on down to Hogsmeade and decided to head to me and Becky's favorite little hole in the wall for dinner. Its this great Italian restaurant, tucked behind Madame Zula's ( a cute odds'n'ends boutique), called Giada's. It's really cozy and has a small dance-floor. Becky and I had the special, pork loin with fig and port sauce (delicious!), while the boys had spaghetti and meatballs, a classic. I convinced Angelo, the owner, to give us a bottle of his prized Amarone (an Italian wine) which definitely loosened us all up a bit.

After we finished eating, we were chatting about the latest school happenings (Jonathan Keefe spilling his delusion-invoking potion on Professor Meyers) when all the sudden, the song "That's Amore" came on, and Remus asked me to dance. Of course I said yes!

You see, I've had a small crush on Remus since the beginning of this year when we were on Prefect Patrols one night. But that's a story for later. I've been dying for something like this to happen, and it finally did!

Anyways, we started off dancing sort of close, just gazing at each other. Which was quite nice, because Remus has dreamy eyes that are a rich amber, like brandy. But then, I did something totally out of character (must have been the wine), and made a move! I rested my head on his shoulder and he drew me closer. It felt like only a second passed and the song was over, Sirius and James telling us to come on.

When we were walking back to the castle, we met up with Peter Pettigrew, one of the boys' friends, Alcina Eastman, Dahlia Gofney, Chase Shriner, and Rhys Boxer, some of our Ravenclaw friends (more on them later). Once we got on the grounds, Remus and I lagged behind, walking in silence. This earned us James frequently glaring back at us the whole time, for reasons unbeknownst to me.

"Don't you just love how the stars reflect on the lake?" I comment, breaking the silence.

"I guess I've never really noticed. I don't usually look at the lake on nights like these. I like to just come out here, lie on the knoll, and gaze at the stars.," Remus said while doing exactly that, "Care to join me?"

I don't answer him, I just comply and lie down next to him.

"Do you ever play connect-the-dots on the stars?" I look over at him and grin.

"All the time."

So, we laid on the hill and played connect the dots on the stars for about an hour when I told him we should probably go up to the tower before it got too late. Then we walked back up to the tower, in another beautiful silence.

I said the password and we ambled into the deserted common room. Just as I was going to walk up the stairs to the girls' dorms, Remus stops me.

"I had a great time with you tonight, Lily. Sleep tight."

Ah, simple and sweet. Very nice.

And I grinned faintly as he pushed my hair behind my ears and kissed my forehead.

Right after that, he just sauntered up the steps to his dorm and I stood there in shock.

Finally, Becky came down the stairs looking for me, and proceeded to drag me up them, and promptly put me in bed. She knows me too well.

That, my dears, is the reason I adore Remus Lupin.

**A/N:**

How was that? Too fast you think? Too cheesy? Let me know and **_REVIEW_**


End file.
